hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
SSHimmlerHeinrich
SSHimmlerHeinrich (formerly known as Mrforthoseabout2rock) is a German Unterganger currently living in Berlin, Germany. He was the very first Unterganger to become a troll victim, mainly because he despises Justin Bieber's and the Jonas Brothers' songs. He has 278 subscribers and 113 videos as of June 2015, and was the first ever "Unterganger of the Month" for the month of October in 2010. The channel has as of June 2015 187,000 views. Style SSHimmlerHeinrich uses a variety of traditional scenes and using Windows Movie Maker effects, and he even uploaded a video of Adolf Hitler portrayed as a Houston Rockets bear. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyJz7YCSXXY SSHimmlerHenrich created a custom show intro set to "That 70's Show" intro with various clips of the bunker crew. Status He may be inactive most of the time, but will show up most of the time on YouTube and post announcements or parodies, as of the first week of 2012, he decides to stay FULL TIME on YouTube. He hasn't uploaded anything for a year, thus he decided not to do anymore parodies for the rest of his life and decided to call it quits discreetly. This remains true as of June 2015. About As Mrforthoseabout2rock Before he was SSHimmlerHeinrich, he was Mrforthoseabout2rock, a channel inspired by the AC/DC song "For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)", most of his videos were Hitler parodies, which can still be viewed today on SSHimmlerHeinrich's channel, and even did a unfinished LP on Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories, he received a copyright strike for a lyric video of "Time For Miracles" by Adam Lambert, showing various photos from the movie, "2012", he received another copyright strike for his September 11, 2001 tribute video, showing photos of the World Trade Center before, during, and after the 9/11 terrorist attacks on the United States, featuring two Garth Brooks songs named "When You Come Back To Me Again" and "The Change", he shut down his Mrforthoseabout2rock channel cause he was on the brink of getting a third copyright strike from his two lyric videos that were not taken down, which would result in immediate termination. War against ericDouglace SSHimmlerHeinrich had been involved in Youtube wars involving Justin Bieber fans and trolls, he sided with the Untergangers and allied with the Metal Militia and took on ericDouglace for a opening declaration of war, ericDouglace threatens to hack into anyone who opposes Justin Bieber or report people to the authorities, a notable one is LifeInATent (who's account was later terminated by Youtube authorities), he even claimed his uncle works for the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States so he can get the IP addresses of others and make prank phone calls. On November 2010, ericDouglace finally surrenders and apologizes to the YouTube community, saying that he's been having trouble in his life, he can't eat, teachers are mad at him, and, among other things, he wants to be normal and not start fights/wars on YouTube. On July 19, 2011, ericDouglace claims he likes Rebecca Black , a video response from STFUUkelsey, tells ericDouglace to "Shut the fuck up, stop uploading videos, everyone hates you (to ericDouglace). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crZz_WeoRYo&feature=watch_response Channel's impression Due to his unusual name, many have thought that the channel supports Himmler or the Nazism, even though there was a description in this channel stating "WE DO NOT SUPPORT THE NAZIS OR WORSHIP HITLER WHEN WE DO HITLER PARODIES", but as of right now, it can still be argued that the channel supports Nazism on YouTube or Himmler himself, but the rule of not supporting the Nazis or worshiping Hitler is still in effect on his channel. External links * Channel Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers